What Hurts the Most
by XMemeto.MoriX
Summary: Song Fic and a one shot. Wybie tells Coraline how he feels, but will she ever be able to tell him how she feels? Bad Summary, but good story. Check it out, please!
1. What Hurts the Most

**A/N: Warning time! This is going to be a sad fanfic because of a character's death. So if you happen to be reader who hates stuff like that, here's what you need to do. See that back button near the top of the computer screen? Press it. (But I hope you do read it.) Don't say I didn't warn you.... now that's out of way. For those of you that is going to read my first ever Coraline fanfic along with my first ever song fic, ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Coraline or its characters. I also don't own "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts. (I believe the song should give you a hint what's going to happen.) I do, however, own my own characters and plot. Boy that was a long disclaimer! And I'm making it even longer! Yay!  
  
_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me......  
_  
Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

16 year old Coraline Jones sat bored in her 7th period science class. Her green worn-out textbook laid open on her desk and her notebook, closed and untouched, on top of it. She repeatly tapped her pencil against the book, watching the clock. She was happy to retire the middle and elementary dull, gray uniforms. In Ashland High School, you can wear whatever as long as its approprite for school. Today she wore blue t-shirt with the words "Respect My Authority" in white block letters across her chest and blue jeans. Five more minutes. Five more long minutes, according to Coraline. She just wanted the bell ring already. Afterschool her and Wybie were going to meet up and hang out with each other. Ever since junior year started, the two friends haven't hung out like before. Homework was being given out one after the other, which meant hardly any free time. They only had lunch and P.E together, but they had different teachers, so they didn't really think that would count. Since their schedules are different, they jump at every chance they can to hang out. Three more minute. Coraline smiled as the final bell was going to ring soon. She closed her textbook and put her notebook away. All the other students in the room followed suit when they noticed the time. The once quiet classroom grew loud with commotion as they packed up. Many talked what they were going to do this weekend or other things Coraline had trouble blocking out.

"Psst! Coraline!", Lacey whispered in a not sutle way as she threw a paper ball at her head. Coraline looked back toward her friend. Her and Wybie made friends with Lacey a few months before the end of their freshman year. She just moved in town and was labled a loser and a loner. One day in science, Coraline was partnered with Lacey for a lab and quickly made friends with each other. Lacey's brown hair was in a ponytail, her bangs covering one of her gray eyes. She had light green glasses and braces. Today she wore a gray shirt with the words "Quack, Dang You!" in black letters and black skinny jeans.

"Psst!", she said again, almost loud enough it could be heard on the other side of the room.

"What is it now?", Coraline asked.

"Whatcha doin' afterschool today?"

"Just hanging with Wybie. Why?"

"Oooooh! So just hanging with your boyfriend? You two play nice now.", she teased. Coraline glanced over to the science teacher, who was reading an email on his computer and ear plugs in place. When she was sure he wasn't going look, she turned to the floor. She picked up one of the crumbled up paper balls off the floor and chucked it at Lacey, who fell out of her chair while trying to dodge it. Everyone laughed at her clumsiness, then Lacey crumbled more paper and threw it back. Some students near them joined in, followed by everyone else in the classroom. The teacher didn't notice, being too distracted by whatever was on the computer screen. Coraline and Lacey were the only ones to hear the dismissal bell ring during the paper ball fight. They grabbed their backpack and crawled on their hands and knees to the door. They quietly left the room and got back up. The crowded hallway was full of students heading towards the doors. They walked with the crowd until they reached their lockers. They broke away from the crowd and opened their gray lockers. Coraline's locker was two away from Lacey's.

"So what are you doing this long weekend?", Coraline asked, placing her math and science textbook away.

"I don't really know yet. Probably just have a movie night or something. You and Wybie wanna join?", Lacey asked, putting various color notebooks away inside her own locker.

She shrugged and answered, "Depends. Will there be enough ice cream and sweets to get us intoxicated?"

"Probably. What's movie night without it? Have you heard the rumors around school?" She was now looking into a mirror, fixing her hair.

"You know I don't care about stuff like that.", she said, rolling her eyes and shutting her locker closed. She leaned her back against the lockers, waiting for her friend to finish.

"Even if they involve you?" This got Coraline curious. She doesn't really stand out. No one really talks about her or her friends. When someone does, its pretty rare.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think its big or anything, but people are saying you're dating Wybie or something like that.", Lacey explained as if it was nothing, she closed her locker and threw her backpack onto her shoulders.

"Let them talk. It will pass in a couple of days.", Coraline said, starting to walk to Wybie's locker, which was located near the exit. As they neared, they saw him, covered in saw dust and putting away books. He had woodshop in last period and was usually covered with saw dust after school. He simply shook the dust off his body and his brown curly hair and continued to put away any not need books for the weekend. He wore a black shirt with the saying "I reject your reality and subsitute it with my own" in white letters and blue jeans that have a few holes in them. He then took out his signature black and gray coat from his locker and put it on. He looked to his left and saw Coraline and Lacey walking towards him. He smiled once they got there.

"Hey", Wybie greeted, "Let me finish putting my stuff away and we can get out of here."

"Oh, ok.", Coraline said, leaning against the lockers again.

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone.", Lacey teased, which earned her a hard punch on her arm from Coraline. Wybie just pretended he didn't hear, but blushed a shade of pink and continue to put stuff away.

"Ow!", she hissed, "I wish you guys would take your head out of your butt and just realize you like each other! Have fun you two!", Lacey teased again, slipping into the crowd and barely missed getting hit again by Coraline.

"Just ignore her.", Wybie told Coraline as he locked his locker. He flung his backback onto his shoulders and proceeded down the hall with her by his side, "So where to, Jonesy?"

"Hmm.", she said, stroking her chin, thinking, "Why don't we go and get something to eat at the convience store down the street first." She jabbed her thump in the direction of said store. "Then we can hang out at the w-", she cut herself off. She was about to recommend the old well, which looked beautiful in the spring time. Then she remembered what laid at the bottom of it, sending a shiver up and down her spine. She quickly covered it up by suggesting something else, "What about the park or something." They pushed the large double doors and walked down the concreate stairs.

They were one of the last students to leave the school building that looked very deserted, except for a few students hanging out in front. The sky was clear of clouds and the sun shined brightly today.

"Sounds like the perfect plan.", he agreed, unchaining his old black motorbike. He got on with Coraline sitting behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, making sure she won't fall off as he rode down the street. What she didn't know was that Wybie was blushing like mad.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
_  
Wybie and Coraline sat on a brown, wooden bench in the local park, just a few blocks away from school. They were talking while mindlessly eating salt and vinger chips.

"You are so lying, Wybourne.", Coraline accused, crossing her arms.

"No I'm not. He's seriously in my math class. I can even show you on Tuesday when we go back.", Wybie said defensively.

"No one can bend their body into a pretzel and not belong to a circus!" She shook her head in disbelief, then took a sip of her coke.

"Whatever, don't believe me."

"Meow." Coraline and Wybie looked down towards the sound. They saw Cat, looking like he did when they were eleven years old. He jumped up into Coraline's lap, settling in.

"You never changed a bit, you mangy old thing.", she said with a smiled to the old cat in her lap. She scratched him behind the ears, which caused him to purr in happiness.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you around my house for food in awhile.", Wybie asked the cat while stratching his back.

"He's switched to my house for tuna.", she answered for him.

"Traitor.", he muttered. They sat in comfortable silence for a little while, enjoying the music blasting for her Ipod.

"Hey, um, Coraline?", Wybie whispered. His eyes diverted to the ground and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What is it, Why-were-you-born?", Coraline asked, still petting Cat in her lap.

"C-can I ask y-you something?", he studdered, not looking at her at all. Cat lifted his head and stared at a very nervous Wybie, wanting to listen to there conversation.

"Spill it."

"I-I r-r-really li-like you. I w-was just wondering d-do you l-like me?", he blurted out. His eyes showed worried once he saw Coraline's face. Her eyes looked as if it would pop out and her mouth opened wise in surprise. Cat had on a face that seemed to say, "Took you long enough." and turned to Coraline, waiting for her response. A smile formed on her face.

"Of course I like you Wybie! If I didn't I wouldn't be your friend.", she smiled, oblivous to what he really meant. She patted him on his back for reassurance. His face dropped with disappointment but shook it off.

"No, that's not what I mean. I l-like you, m-more th-than a friend.", he clarified, hoping that was more spefic for her. Coraline's smile disappeared and went back to her surprised look from before. She's usually ready for anything and has a comeback for everything, but Wybie's confession caught her off guard. Big time. She had no idea what she was going to say. They had been friends for five years, but she never thought of them in that way.

"I......I.....I", Coraline repeated. Each "I" she said made Wybie more nervous, fearing getting rejected. He knew he shouldn't have told her, but he just couldn't help but ask. He mentally swore at himself in his head.

"WYBOURNE! Come home now!!", his grandmother yelled from far away followed by the ringing of a triangle. This spooked both Coraline and Wybie and made them jump up their seat. Cat jump down and let out a mad meow.

"Wow. For your grandmother's age, she's got some strong lungs.", Coraline said, thankful for the distraction.

"Yeah, I, um, better go. She wanted me home at a certain time. See ya later, Jonesy.", Wybie said, walking over to his motorbike that was a few feet away from them.

"Call ya later, ok?", she said, smiling.

"Yeah. Looking forward to it.", he said, returning the smile and waved good-bye before he got on his bike. She watched him ride down the stone path out of the park. She shook her head to clear it of thoughts and looked over to Cat. He had on a expression that seemed to say, "I can't believe you didn't see that coming." and walked toward the direction that Wybie left. She finished off the rest of her soda before she got up and threw away their empty cans and empty bag of chips in the trash. She grabbed her backpack off the park bench and headed the opposite direction he left in. She didn't want to go home just yet. She just needed time to think. She walked wherever her legs would take her. Her mind spacing in and out of her thoughts and was easily getting off topic.

Coraline's arms started to get tired after walking, for what seemed to be, two hours. The sun was almost gone and the moon was up in the sky. The line of lamp post began to turn on to light the road. She set her bag down on the edge of the sidewalk and plopped down right next to it. She leaned the side of her face in the palm of her left hand and began to think again. After walking around for a long time, she came up with two conclusion.

One- She had no idea what she was going to tell Wybie.

Two- She had to try jello with pieces of broccolli in it.

Coraline let out a frustrated grunt at her poor progress. She didn't have anything to show for her long proccess which made her groan again. She never really thought of him that way. Now that he metioned it, Coraline keeps thinking about the possiblitlies. They could be happy together, everything perfect and wonderful. Then thoughts of break ups flooded her head. Their friendship going in ruins and never being the same afterwards. After that her mind wanders to somewhere different and completely far from the subject. Sitting on the sidewalk, she starts the proccess all over again. She does like Wybie, but is it really worth losing their friendship? That gave the feeling she couldn't wonder, no scratch that, _shouldn't_ wonder.

'_Wait! What am I doing?! I'm acting as if we do get into a relationship it will end in disaster!', _she thought to herself,_ 'It could be great. But then again in might not be. God, this is difficult!'  
_  
_'Its not difficult. You're just making it difficult.', _her conscience retorted. The little voice in her head sounded a lot like Lacey, which spooked her alittle bit.

_'I just don't want to ruin my friendship with Wybie, that's all.'  
_  
_'But it might not be! It could be great. I mean you and him living happily ever after! Your life could be perfect.'  
_  
'_Yeah, well, how do you know?!'_

'I don't. But you'll never know else you try.'

'Great. I'm arguing with myself.'

'Hey! I heard that. Just try and listen to your wonderful conscience's wise advise. And remember, I know exactly what you are thinking.' Coraline shook her head to clear it once more and stood back up. She hitched her backpack's straps on her shoulders and continued walking. As she walked a few more steps, she remembered she was suppose to call Wybie later. She mentally slapped herself at her forgetfulness. Coraline knows when he calls him, he's obviously going to want to know her responce. She had no idea what she wanted to tell him at all. She knew she had to tell him something. She looked around her surroundings and found herself five blocks away from her house. She estimated it is probably a good ten minute walk away from the Pink Palace, which gave her a good ten minutes to think things through one last time. Was giving it a shot, worth risking their friendship?

_You'll never know unless you try.  
_  
Those words kept echoing in her head. That single phrase seemed to answer all her douts and questions. Its true. She had to atleast try instead of living her life wondering what would have happened. Her walking pace became faster and faster. She had to talk to Wybie now. She knew exactly what she wanted to tell him.

_Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
Its hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder  
Getting up, getting dress, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I save in my heart  
That I left unspoken....  
_  
"Coraline!", Lacey yelled, running toward her from behind, "Wait!" She had trouble catching up with her friend's quick pace. Coraline turned around to the source of the voice. She did slowed down a bit, but didn't stop.

"Can't stop, Lace!", she yelled back, "I got to tell Wybie something important."

"But, Cora! Wybie's-!", she cut herself off as they approached the Pink Palace. They ran towards Coraline's part of the apartment and enter from the side door, which lead straight to the kitchen. Lacey walked in after Coraline and saw Mel and Charlie sitting at the kitchen table. Mel was massaging her temples with one hand, eyes closed, and taking deep breathes. She usually does this if she need to think about something big or to get rid of a headache. Charlie stared at his intertwined fingers with a sad expression on his face. Mrs. Jones opened her eyes when they heard the door open. Coraline started for the house phone, but her mom stopped her as she touched the phone.

"Coraline, we need to talk.", she said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. She redirected Coraline from the phone over to her chair at the table. Lacey made her way to the kitchen counter and leaned on it.

"Yeah, I already know, mom.", she said, rolling her eyes. She glanced at the kitchen clock and saw it was nearing nine pm, way past her curfew.

"You already know?", Charlie asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I'm past my curfew. Sorry, I was deep in thought and lost track off time. I know the drill. I'm grounded for a week and I promise I won't do it again. Can I go now? I have to call Wybie.", she answered with a smile. Her mother frowned and bit her lip.

"Its not about that. Its about Wybie.", Mel said, her voice almost about to crack.

"Exactly what are you getting at?"

"Coraline, honey, Wybie was in an accident about thirty minutes ago."

"If this is your idea of a prank or a joke, then frankly I think you're sick.", she said, very in denial.

"I'm sorry, honey, but it's not.", Mel said smypathically. She was about to hug her daughter, but was pushed away hard.

"No! You're lying!", Coraline accused, jumping to her feet, "He's ok! He's at home. I'll prove it!" She took a few steps backwards while shaking her head before she bolted out the door.

"Coraline!", they yelled in unison, "Stop!" Lacey ran after her friend to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

Once Coraline made it to the bottom of the hill of the Pink Palace, a police car drove past her, barely missing her, with its blue and red lights whirling and the sirrens blasting. She watched it until it disappeared when it made a turn into town.

"No.", she muttered in disbelief before she tried to follow it. She kept her eyes to the lights that was easy to follow. The car led her into town where a smal crowd of people gathered. Near the crowd, another police car was already there with the lights still on. Lacey finally caught up with her friend as they pushed their way to the front. What they found would haunt the two girls for awhile. They saw a man sitting off to the side on the sidewalk, his head buried in his hands. A car laid in the middle of the intersection where a very familiar black motorbike sprawled across the road near it. A deathly still body laid near the motorbike with a white cover over it. The car had a dent in the front of it probably from the bike. The section was cut off by police tape while two police, a man and a women, made sure the crowd stayed at bay. An ambulance was on the other side of the scene with its back door opened. Two paramedics rolled a gurney over to the covered body and propped it onto the bed. Mrs. Lovat, Wybie's grandmother, was near the amublance, wiping away tears that escaped her eyes with a tissue. They rolled the gurney over to her where they removed the white sheet where Coraline and Lacey could make out a mop of curley brown hair and a pale face with a bunch of cuts.

Mrs. Lovat nodded her head and said to the best of her ability, "Yes, that's him. That's my grandson, Wybourne Lovat." Her voice cracked when she said his name. She broke down crying, the woman, who is a paramedic, behind her hugged and tried to comfort the crying grandmother. She motioned her hand to put the body into the ambulance. The two paramedics nodded their heads and obeyed their orders.

"No. It can't be him. It just can't!", Coraline said, softly but gradually got louder. No one, except Lacey, seemed to notice. Their attention directed to the man off to the the side once the ambulance was out of sight. Two policemen picked up the guy off the floor roughly by the shoulders. Another policeman stuck, what look like, a black box into his mouth and instructed to breath in it. After a few seconds, they took it out and looked at the screen. Whatever was showing on the screen was not good at all.

The policeman yelled in a disgusted tone, "Book him! He's over the limit!" The two policemen obeyed and slapped the handcuff on the druken man.

The two words, drunk driver, was being spread around the crowd like wild fire. Anger started to build up in Coraline. Her hands balled up into fist and her teeth gritted together.

"No! You son of a bitch! Let me at him!", Coraline yelled at the man with anger and hatred. Lacey wrapped her arms around her before she could even take a step under the police tape. Coraline struggle out of her friend's grip but had trouble, "No! Don't hold me back! Let me go, Lacey! He'll pay for doing this to Wybie!", she practically screamed through her tears. No matter how much she struggle, Lacey was determine not to let her go. Soon Coraline gave up and fell to her knees followed by her friend. Everyone around them moved back to give them some space. She sobbed in Lacey's shoulder, repeating, "I never got to tell him. I never told him."

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not see that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do.  
_  
Thump.......Thump

"Coraline! You there?!"

Coraline's eyes fluttered open as she heard the sound of rocks hitting her window. She sat up and streched her arms until feeling returned back into them. Coraline touched her face that felt damp to the touch. She pulled off the covers of her bed and dragged her feet to the window where she heard the rocks being flung at. There she heard a muffled, "Coraline!" and another rock hitting the window. She opened the window and looked down to the source of the rocks. There she saw Lacey, wearing gray sweat pants, black tanktop, and black jacket. She was about to chuck another rock, but saw Coraline was already there. She dropped the rock and sheepishly waved.

"Hi?", Coraline said, wondering what she was doing this early on a Saturday. She sat on her built in seats that was near the window, "Haven't you heard of a phone, ding dong?"

"Ya goin' to Wybie's funural tomorrow?", Lacey asked, ignoring her friend's last remark and digged her hands in her pocket.

Its been a week since Wybie was hit by a drunk driver. The man was sent to jail shortly after they found out the circumstances of the accident. The funural was said to be small, only a few family members and friends are attending. Coraline been debating the last week whether or not she should go.

"I don't really know.", she answered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Awe! Come on. I'm going so you won't be alone.", she said, trying to convince her.

"Umm, I don't know."

"You need to pay your last respects. You were his best friend, you know."

"I don't know what I'll say though."

"You don't need to say anything. It's not mandatory, at least I don't think it is."

"Look, I got to go." As Coraline was about to close the bedroom window, Lacey spoke up.

"Just think about it. Hopefully, I'll see you there. And remember! This might be your last chance to see him!", she said and with that walked away, toward her own home with her hands in her pockets. Coraline glanced at her bedroom clock and saw it was already nine AM. The sky seemed to describe her feelings at the moment. It was cloudly, hardly any light seeping through, and seemed as if it was going to rain.

She wanted to go, but she doesn't know if she could see his lifeless face just yet. She had so much left to say to him, but now she can never say it. Maybe actually going to his funural could give her closure. Maybe. Coraline felt confided and trapped in her room. The air was stuffy and warm, not really helping her think straight. She headed to her closet and took out the first jacket her hands touched. She quickly slipped it on along with a pair of sneakers and quickly headed down the stairs with out changing out of her P.J.s. She entered the quiet kitchen and saw no one there.

'Must be still asleep.', Coraline decided in her head. She made her way to a drawer and pulled out a notepad and a pen.

She wrote in medium sized letters:  
_"Went for a walk. Be home around 11 or something.  
~Coraline"  
_She read over her note one last time and set it on the dinning table where her parents will see it. Coraline zipped up her jacket and started to walk wherever her legs would lead her. They just so happened to take her to the last place she wanted to be at. The local Ashland Park. The last place Coraline saw Wybie alive.

'Why did I go here?!', she thought to herself. She quickly wiped away the tears that were about to come out. She made her way to a park bench and sat down, one leg over the other. Only two kids and their mom was in the park with Coraline. The two little kids was playing tag on the jungle gym. Coraline couldn't help but smile at the sight; Little kids enjoying life without a care in the world. Soon she noticed this was the same park bench where Wybie and her were hanging out. Her head started to pound, forming a headache. Coraline positioned herself to lay down, her arms covering her eyes from the sunlight, and shutting her eyes. Wybie's voice seemed to ring in her head, no matter how hard she tried to block it out. Part of their last conversation kept playing in her head to no end.

********************************************

"Have you ever thought what's going to happen after our high school years?", Wybie asked, staring into space.

Coraline, who was leaning back in the park bench, leaned foward to look staight at him and asked, "Where did that come from?"

"Just been thinking. I mean after high school, then what? Are we going to still be like this or go our seperate ways? Not to see each other until the school's 40th reunion.", he explained.

"Well, we never won't know until it actually happens. I mean, who knows? Lots of things can happen in two to three years, don't ya think?" Coraline put one arm around Wybie's shoulder pulling them closer and the other pointing to the sky, "But I can see it now. You, me, and Lacey as close as ever. Just hanging out with everything perfect. Just you wait."

********************************************

'Oh, I told him so many things that won't come true now.', Coraline thought to herself before she drifted off to sleep.

_Ooooooohhhhhhh, Yeeeeeeeaaaah, Woah  
What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do........  
_  
Coraline stood in the park which was empty and devoid of human life. She walked down the stone pathway to see a clone of herself and Wybie talking. She tried to approached the two, but walked into an invisble wall. She pressed her hands against the glass wall, watching them. The scene looked very familiar to her. Soon Coraline realized it was when he told her that he liked her. She pounded her fist against the glass wall in attempt to break it.

"Say yes! Damn it!", Coraline yelled, trying to get 'her' to listen, continuing to pound the glass, "You won't have another chance!" Other Coraline's and Wybie's head jerked to the other direction as if a voice called them. He walked over to her motorbike and rode away, leaving her clone to watch him go and walk the other direction. The glass wall started to disolve once it was just Coraline in the park alone. She bolted towards Wybie to catch him, to try to save him from his tragic fate. Coraline tried her best to catch of with him. She called after him, but he didn't seem to notice to her dismay. They seemed to be running for what seemed like five minutes. Her legs seemed to slowed by themselves, forcing her to stop and fell to the floor. He took a turn into town before she dug her head into her hands.

"No. No! NO!", Coraline yelled, shaking her head to clear it of thoughts. She looked up and saw the blue skies turned black with stars. Her surroundings became the street where Wybie was hit. The street was empty with no one around with her sitting on her knees in the center of the street. The familiar roar of a motorbike became louder and louder. Coming toward her was a pair of bright headlights from a car that was swirving between lanes. Wybie drove across the street with the car heading straight for him, not even slowing to stop.

"WYBIE, LOOK OUT!", Coraline yelled, again not being heard. She shut her eyes before she heard a crash coming from in front of her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"NO!", Coraline yelled, sitting up from the park bench. Her forehead was alittle wet from sweat. Her breathing was deep and heavy.

'Just a dream.', she thought as she regained her composer, 'No, its not. It really did happen.' She looked around herself to find out she was now completely alone. Without thinking, she jumped off the park bench and ran to an unknown destination. It was as if her feet had a mind of their own as she ran into town. Another place she didn't want to go. She ran down the vacant street. At the corner of said street was a small memorial for Wybie. A handful of people from school, including Lacey and Coraline, made it in honor for him. It was simple was a kind gesture for him. A few single flowers and two bouquet of flowers decorated around a wooden brown cross. Behind the cross was a white poster board that they signed with small notes and final good-byes. The poster was titled at the top: _Wybourne "Wybie" Lovat- We will miss you! _Coraline fell to her knees which suddenly became weak, tears threatening to come out. She folded her arms and bit her lip when it started to tremble.

"I like you, too, Wybie. I will always remember you.", Coraline whispered, closing her eyes, "I hope you can hear me." She opened her eyes again, this time looking at the sky and smiled sadly. Deep in her heart, she knew he heard her some way or the other.

"Me too, Jonesy." A voice in her head said, sounding identical to Wybie.

_Not seeing that loving you (not seeing that loving you)  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooooohhhh  
_  
**A/N: And finally I'm done!!! Yay! *Happy dance*! If you made it this far I congratulate you big time. This single one shot took me three weeks I think. Yeah I know I'm slow but whatever. I really hope you liked it and please don't get mad at me that Wybie died. I just had to get this out of my system since I had this idea for awhile. Pretty please leave a review! ^^ I hope you readers enjoyed it!  
**


	2. Afterword

Afterword

Ok. I'm going to apologize if I made anyone cry from this story. I forgot to put this at the end, so here it is. I already made one of my friends cry, so I have no idea about all you other readers......


End file.
